


Erased From History's Eyes

by Sleepy_Nochu



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguity, Angst, Attemptatsad, Death, Gen, M/M, Tragedy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, everyoneismessedup, questionable morals, tord is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Nochu/pseuds/Sleepy_Nochu
Summary: There are many things redacted from history books. The Red Leader before the bloodshed almost seems like a myth.Chapter 1: TomChapter 2: Edd
Relationships: Future Tom/Future Tord | Red Leader (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord, Tom/Tord (Eddsworld), TomTord, tordtom - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	1. The Red Leader's heart

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my take on that obligatory war au. Everyone is fucked up here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now slightly changed because the old one didn't really fit the au I had in mind.

A leader is someone who is respected. A figure whom the masses can trust. A person whom the pawns should fear.

A leader means being dependable. To be indestructible and prepared. As a leader having no weaknesses is ideal. Hiding weaknesses well is vital. 

The Red Leader, a title the whole world is familiar with. A title that comes prepackaged with death and suffering. The Red Leader is ruthless. Unforgiving and offers no mercy. To him, there is no difference between enemy or ally. All that matters is what they offer. They say he's the devil himself. An owner of horns, sharp, long and pointy. Fitting for a man the embodiment of evil himself. His extravagant robes serve as a reminder that even the dust on his clothes could end hunger yet chooses not to. His artificial arm, a symbol of terror often used as means of scaring the people. For that one arm can decimate buildings. Some say he used to be 'humane'. That he ruled with a gentle hand rather than an iron fist. Many scoff at this idea.

Humane? Gentle?  
Such words could not and should never be in associated with the red tyrant. For years, The Red Leader and his army wreak havoc. Leveling cities to the ground, spilling blood regardless of age, gender and status. No one is an exception. To him everything and everyone is disposable, save for his right hand men. The red leader's men are loyal, speak ill of their founder and they will show you hell itself. Only God knows how he managed to sway soldiers to his side. One could only assume that his soldiers share the same deranged beliefs as him. There are countless tales of The Red Leaders tyranny and rise to power. They all vary in details but one clear message is spread, The Red Leader should not be trifled with. Children do not go to bed listening to bed time stories but to The Red Leader's adventures. From a young age they are taught to know who truly rules the world.

But as it is with a long and tiring war, some details get buried underneath the mountains of corpses. A long time ago, a decade perhaps. The red leader had friends. They were an interesting bunch. Each their own color, each unique in their on right. The red leader betrayed them but he cared for them too even for a short, fleeting while. One of them he cared for a bit differently. The blue one. That one was special. With eyes as deep as space and the skills and wit to combat his. The Blue one was called Thomas, Tom for short. The Red Leader's interest in him is too... possessive and strange to call love. They fought everytime they came across one another, spat poisonous words and will stop at nothing to inflict severe pain on the other. The red leader fell deep. He made this one his partner. Always there by his side. Whether Tom liked it or not.

Tom saw an opportunity. Tord ( he's never referring to that commie as 'Red Leader').Tom noticed how as long as HE was around to be his punching bag, the son of a bitch could careless about the innocent people outside the battle field. Tord was more preoccupied between torturing Tom or fucking him in every available surface in the base. And, for some unknown reason, Tord listens to him. 

" Whatever you want, Jehovah", The smirking asshole said. " I won't touch any civillians as long as you stay ~ "

And so for a few years, The Red Leader stopped his ruthless killing and governed as a ' just ' leader with Tom by his side. Wherever he goes the blue one is with him. Tom felt like Tord started to genuinely care for him. His 'care' was unhealthy, wrong and it scared Tom. Sometimes he's gentle and almost terrifyingly human but other times he's just borderline cruel. Tord scared him, he couldn't leave even if he wanted to. He felt like Tord would destroy everything and everyone if Tom tried to escape. 

Eventually, Tom resigned his fate in being Tord's ultimate weapon and 'lover'. It's digusting how Tom is okay with that.

With Tom's entrance to Tord's life and Tord's very evident favoritism of him. The Red Leader's enemies have finally found their ticket to freedom. Or so they thought. 

The moment the bullet went straight through Thomas' heart was the day The Red Leader truly lost control. Unhealthy as it was Tord had loved Tom, almost obsessively. His attention was captured by Tom and Tom alone, acting as a buffer for the rest of the world. Tom's presence by The Red Leader's side tamed him and took all his uncontrollable emotions and had it wrapped around his pinky. Now without the dark eyed man, where should Tord focus his attention? 

The Red Leader's enemies knew they made a mistake when The Red Army started slaughtering senselessly. The Red Leader killed ruthlessly. Tom and his life were erased by Tord. He thought the world had no right to even utter Tom's name. He is a secret only The Red Leader is privy to. To him, the world took the one person that kept him leashed. The one person who took all his pent up anger so the world didn't have to. The Red Leader did all the things he promised Thomas he would not do. 

If back then they feared the man with a cold heart, now they feared the man with a cold, broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made this in an hour so it's quality is prolly very low  
> I revised the old one because it didn't fit my headcanon of Tord being completely insane. Also keep in mind that the tomtord depicted here is very toxic and unhealthy it's not supposed to be cute hahah


	2. The green best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was once two men. One green and one red. Not related by blood but brothers all the same. 
> 
> How similar were they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a *slightly revised * version of an old drabble that I deleted. I just changed some things but it's still pretty bad. I just really like the war au of eddsworld. Such interesting dynamics.

The Red Leader wasn't always a man of power.

There was a time long ago, in a period of his life practically forgotten and buried when power was simply in his dreams.

He went by the name Tord. Local madman, bacon addict and roommate/bestfriend of a 'normal' green clad lad.

His best friend, almost like a brother,was a man of somewhat questionable morals. He was known as Edd. Edd was one of those ' looks innocent but will kill you types'. He smiles at the cashier, helps old ladies to get up the shelf and gave extra change to the beggars. A nice and respectful man, right? Most of the time, at least. Young Tord was already unhinged in the brain back in the old days and who better than to be his friend than the one who's equally unhinged as him?

These two were alike as much as they were not. Tord was insane and only cared for things that benefit him, Edd was the same. 

The only difference? Edd is lazy. He never wanted to exert more effort than he needed to. He held the same potential for destruction as Tord but never felt the need for power. The red leader wanted to use the world to get what he wants, Edd merely wanted convenience aka the world to get the fuck out of his way. If it does not directly involve Edd, he will not care. That is why when the war erupted, Edd had no interest in partaking in it. He thought it as a waste of time to include himself in a war that had no direct ties to him. 

" Tord can do whatever he wants, as long as he doesn't drag me into it." was Edd's words as he lounged on his sofa watching the news about Tord's tyrannical uprising. He continued his life, gorging on bacon, drowning in cola and generally ignoring the fucked up mess outside.

That is until the red leader banned coca cola...

Another similarity shared between Tord and Edd is that there is one thing that triggers them to act directly. No one is sure what's the Red Leader's trigger but Edd's? 

Cola. He needs cola to function, think of cola as his medicine , it keeps him sedated.

Calm.

The man who dawned green stood and created a rebellion. All because of a drink. Unhinged remember?

The rebellion proved to be a force to be reckoned. A force that made even the Red Leader stand up and play. Edd's stance against the red army gave the people hope. Hope that maybe, just maybe, the nightmare would finally be over. History would have seen the rebellions' near victory. It bore witness to how close Edd was to getting back his country, the world and his best friend. But notice how he isn't in the history books? because history is written by the victors.

The Green Rebel was not the only old friend. There were two others. A man seemingly stupid but scarily cunning and violent called Matt and a black eyed almost monster like in temper and known as Tord's rival, Tom. The Red Leader captured the two of them as 'payment' for Edd's annoying meddling. In a cruel and cold event of betrayal, the Red Leader lured Edd with his former friends. Made him think that the two are alright and that the three of them can stop this nightmare together. In the years of their captivity, Tord instilled to them loyalty and that loyalty was proven. 

While Edd was laughing and celebrating, cola momentarily forgotten. Enjoying his time with his friends. Thomas fed information to the army, their location , weapons and agendas. The red army descended in the shadows , they slaughtered the members of the rebellion all the while Edd was falsely comforted by what he thought was the return of his family. Here lies the most glaring difference between Edd and Tord. Edd despite his nonchalance will protect the few he cares about while Tord well, he's evil.

At the end of it all, The red leader himself dealt with Edd.

Seeing all his comrades dead and bloodied, Edd seethed but what can he do? He was fooled. With tears in his eyes, he directed a glare to the man he once deemed his bestfriend.

" Congrats, you won"

Sharp teeth and a single eye lit up with sickening delight, a robotic arm aimed at Edd's head. On either side stood Tom and Matt, emotionless and unfamiliar. The red leader spoke.

" Indeed I have." 

With the whirring mechanical noise of Tord's arm as the final tune he'd hear. Edd closed his eyes. 

" Goodbye old friend"

And the rebellion fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo. I'm going to make a chapter 3 about Matt next but I don't now when I'll get around to that. I also feel like revising the first chapter because I bullshitted my way through that one, I mean I also spat this chapter out but eh.


End file.
